Le Pyro qui avait tenté d'apprivoiser les réseaux sociaux
by LonelyD
Summary: John décide de s'inscrire sur un célèbre réseau social. / John/Bobby.
Fandom: X-Men: The Movie.

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Marvel, la création de Stan Lee et Jack Kirby, les films sont de Bryan Singer.

Pairing: John/Bobby principalement et autres.

Rating: K+, pour les petites blagues un peu nulles.

Genre: Parody/Friendship.

Note: Je viens pourrir une fois de plus ce fandom avec mes bêtises. Ce ( pseudo ) texte traînait dans mes dossiers depuis trop longtemps. Ecrit en 2012/2013, relu dernièrement, un petit face-mutant au plus grand bonheur des "fans" du genre ( je m'excuse par avance auprès de ceux qui se réjouissaient de ne pas voir le fandom encore atteint par les ffs du type réseau social ). Je voulais en faire profiter les lecteurs, au cas où ( s'il y a des amateurs de blagues nulles ). S'il ne trouve pas preneur ( ou s'il déplaît ), je n'aurais aucun problème à le supprimer. En espérant que cela vous plaise, _bonne lecture_.

* * *

 **I – Le Pyro qui découvrait Facebook**

John « Pyro » Allerdyce a rejoint Facebook.

John « Pyro » Allerdyce est désormais ami avec Bobby « Iceman » Drake, Kitty Pryde, Piotr Rasputin ( Colossus ) et 35 autres personnes.

Kitty Pryde a écrit sur le mur de John : Il était temps, même Logan est inscrit.

Wolverine et Jean Grey aiment ça.

Scott Summers ( Cyclops ) a commenté : On s'en serait très bien passé …

Wolverine a commenté : Quand on aura besoin d'un bronzage, on te sonnera.

John « Pyro » Allerdyce, Bobby « Iceman » Drake, Kitty Pryde et 8 autres personnes aiment ça.

Scott Summers ( Cyclops ) a commenté : Je parle au nom de tout le monde. On ne compte plus le nombre d'ordinateurs qu'on retrouve en pièces après tu sois allé sur Facebook.

Bobby « Iceman » Drake, Kitty Pryde, Jubi-Lee et 25 autres personnes aiment ça.

Dr. Henry « Hank » McCoy a commenté : Ce n'est pas contre toi Logan, mais je suis d'accord avec Scott. Ils sont parfois tellement abîmés qu'il m'est impossible de les réparer. Si tu pouvais contenir ta colère, je t'en serais reconnaissant.

Bobby « Iceman » Drake a commenté : Ah ça … il faudrait d'abord qu'il me batte à Candy Crush, mais on sait tous que ce n'est pas près d'arrivé et que d'ici là Magneto aura sans doute eu le temps de dominer le monde.

Jean Grey a commenté : Tu ferais mieux de travailler plutôt que de jouer avec Logan parce qu'à ce rythme, tes résultats risquent de ne même pas pouvoir convaincre la Confrérie.

Scott Summers ( Cyclops ), Storm, Wolverine et 8 autres personnes aiment ça.

John « Pyro » Allerdyce a commenté : Eh ben, Bobby, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? On a perdu sa langue ?

–

John « Pyro » Allerdyce a été identifié dans un album de Kurt Wagner ( The Nightcrrrawler ) : Frühlingsparty.

–

Bobby « Iceman » Drake a écrit sur le mur de John « Pyro » Allerdyce : Je croyais que JAMAIS tu ne t'inscrirais, que ce site était réservé à « ces imbéciles d' _Homo Sapiens_ ».

Kitty Pryde, Piotr Rasputin ( Colossus ), Jubi-Lee et 14 autres personnes aiment ça.

John « Pyro » Allerdyce a commenté : Ça, c'était avant de savoir que des photos de MOI y circulaient sans MON autorisation.

Bobby « Iceman » Drake a commenté : Ces photos ont été prises avec TON consentement. TU avais expressément demandé à Kurt de les prendre, je cite « pour inaugurer ce glorieux moment » et ça n'a pas raté.

Kitty Pryde, Rogue, Jubi-Lee et 6 autres personnes aiment ça.

Rogue a commenté : Pour sûr, on s'en souviendra du Pyro bourré qui avait voulu voler !

Bobby « Iceman » Drake et Warren Kenneth Worthington III aiment ça.

John « Pyro » Allerdyce : Rogue, occupe-toi de ton derrière. Si je me souviens bien, il n'y a pas qu'à moi que l'alcool fait défaut.

–

Rogue a publié : Je promets que si je retrouve ce lutin, il n'y aura pas que ses oreilles qui finiront taillées en pointe.

Kitty Pryde et Piotr Rasputin ( Colossus ) aiment ça.

John « Pyro » Allerdyce a commenté : Mais pourquoi tant de violence en ce bas monde ? Pourquoi ne pas préférer aimer son prochain ? Pourquoi ne pas partager avec lui tout l'amour que nous avons en nous ?

Bobby « Iceman » Drake aime ça.

Rogue a commenté : La ferme.

Kitty Pryde et Piotr Rasputin ( Colossus ) aiment ça.

John « Pyro » Allerdyce aime ça.

John « Pyro » Allerdyce a commenté : Reste polie, je te prie. Ce n'est tout de même pas de notre faute si tu te laisses si facilement séduire par le premier emplumé qui passe.

Rogue a commenté : Allerdyce, je te hais.

Kitty Pryde et Piotr Rasputin ( Colossus ) aiment ça.

John « Pyro » Allerdyce : Je t'aime aussi.

Bobby « Iceman » Drake aime ça.

Bobby « Iceman » Drake a commenté : Oh oui, Rogue, partage ton amour avec nous.

John « Pyro » Allerdyce aime ça.

Rogue a commenté : Si toi aussi tu t'y mets, Drake, on ne va pas s'en sortir.

John « Pyro » Allerdyce a commenté : Allerdyce ? Drake ? C'est qu'elle est vexée la Rogue qui avait voulu flirter !

Bobby « Iceman » Drake, Piotr Rasputin ( Colossus ), Kitty Pryde et 6 autres personnes aiment ça.

–

Rogue a publié : Je promets au premier membre de la gente masculine de cet Institut qui croise mon chemin un séjour à l'infirmerie avec un coma en prime !

Kitty Pryde et Piotr Rasputin ( Colossus ) aiment ça.

Rogue a commenté : Oh et arrêtez d'aimer toutes les publications vous deux !

Kitty Pryde et Piotr Rasputin ( Colossus ) aiment ça.

Rogue a commenté : Désespérant …

–

John « Pyro » Allerdyce a créé une page : Un bisou de Rogue acheté = un coma offert.

Bobby « Iceman » Drake, Piotr Rasputin ( Colossus ), Warren Kenneth Worthington III et 17 autres personnes aiment ça.

Rogue a publié sur le mur de la page : Merci du soutien les gars, vraiment.

John « Pyro » Allerdyce, Bobby « Iceman » Drake et Piotr Rasputin ( Colossus ) aiment ça.

John « Pyro » Allerdyce a commenté : Mais ne sois pas si désespérée, Rogue ! On t'aime nous ! Keur, keur, love.

–

Wolverine a rejoint le groupe : Dur comme de l'Adamantium à l'extérieur, mais fondant comme un chocolat à l'intérieur.

Piotr Rasputin ( Colossus ) et Dr. Henry « Hank » McCoy aiment ça.

John « Pyro » Allerdyce a commenté : Je vais vomir. Crevez-moi les yeux, par pitiéééééé.

Bobby « Iceman » Drake aime ça.

Wolverine a commenté : Je peux t'aider.

–

Rogue est passée de « en couple » à « c'est compliqué ».

John « Pyro » Allerdyce a commenté : Tiens, étonnant.

Rogue a commenté : Si c'est pour nous inonder de tes commentaires puériles et autres stupidités, tu pouvais t'abstenir de t'inscrire, Allerdyce.

Wolverine, Scott Summers ( Cyclop ), Jean Grey et 28 autres personnes aiment ça.

John « Pyro » Allerdyce a commenté : Au moins, je me fais un plaisir à constater que s'il y a bien une chose sur laquelle les X-Men peuvent se mettre d'accord, c'est mon cas.

Bobby « Iceman » Drake a commenté : Tu es unique, John. C'est pour ça.

John « Pyro » Allerdyce aime ça.

John « Pyro » Allerdyce a commenté : Je t'aime aussi mon Bobby.

Bobby « Iceman » Drake aime ça.

Rogue a commenté : Pitié … Achevez-moi. Maintenant. Qu'on en finisse.

John « Pyro » Allerdyce a commenté : Si c'est demandé si gentiment …

Rogue a commenté : La ferme !

John « Pyro » Allerdyce a commenté : Je vais finir par croire que c'est un surnom que tu me donnes.

–

Bobby « Iceman » Drake aime le commentaire de John sur le changement de situation de Rogue.

Rogue a commenté : Et si c'est pour cautionner tout ce que ton abruti de copain fait, tu peux très bien dégager aussi, Drake !

–

John « Pyro » Allerdyce a reçu un message de Bobby « Iceman » Drake.

Bobby « Iceman » Drake : Je crois que je l'ai vexée.

John « Pyro » Allerdyce : Qui ça ?

Bobby « Iceman » Drake : Rogue. Est-ce que tu as vu comme elle me parle ? Ça n'est jamais arrivé. On se taquine, tout le temps, mais là …

John « Pyro » Allerdyce : C'est bon, elle s'en remettra. Comme tu dis, on la taquine tout le temps. Ça lui passera.

Bobby « Iceman » Drake : Tu ne crois pas que je devrais m'excuser cette fois ?

John « Pyro » Allerdyce : Ben tiens, en voilà une bonne idée. Et puis tu pourrais aussi lui proposer de la rabibocher avec son magicien à deux balles. Le connard qu'on peut pas blairer parce qu'il a essayé de te faire péter ses cartes à la con dans la tronche. Encore mieux, je propose que tu ailles toi-même la réconforter.

Bobby « Iceman » Drake : Peut-être que je devrais.

John « Pyro » Allerdyce : …

–

Rogue a écrit le mur de Bobby « Iceman » Drake : Merci.

Bobby « Iceman » Drake a commenté : De rien. Tu sais que je suis là dès que tu en as besoin.

Rogue aime ça.

–

Bobby « Iceman » Drake a rejoint les groupes : Rien ne vaut une vraie amitié, Amitié homme/femme et 2 autres groupes.

Rogue, Dr. Henry « Hank » McCoy, Jean Grey et 3 autres personnes aiment ça.

John « Pyro » Allerdyce a commenté : Que Storm me foudroie sur place, que Mesmero réduise mon cerveau en bouillie ! Faites quelque chose, je vous en supplie ! Je veux mouriiiiiiir !

Scott Summers ( Cyclops ), Jubi-Lee, Kitty Pryde et 20 autres personnes aiment ça.

Bobby « Iceman » Drake a commenté : Ben, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

John « Pyro » Allerdyce a commenté : Rien.

–

John « Pyro » Allerdyce est passé de « veuf » à « dans une relation libre ».

Piotr Rasputin ( Colossus ), Jubi-Lee, Wolverine et 8 autres personnes aiment ça.

Bobby « Iceman » Drake a commenté : Avec qui ?

John « Pyro » Allerdyce : Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?

Kitty Pryde aime ça.

Bobby « Iceman » Drake a commenté : Je la connais au moins ?

John « Pyro » Allerdyce a commenté : Depuis quand tu t'intéresses aux relations entre adultes ? Je croyais que tu préférais les amitiés homme/femme ?

Piotr, Kitty Pryde, Warren Kenneth Worthington III et 11 autres personnes aiment ça.

Kitty Pryde a commenté : J'aurais pas aimééééé.

John « Pyro » Allerdyce aime ça.

John « Pyro » Allerdyce a commenté : Et puis pour répondre à ta question, non, tu ne LE connais pas.

–

Bobby « Iceman » Drake aime : Parfois, il y a des gens qu'on ne comprend pas.

Rogue, Jean Grey, Piotr Rasputin ( Colossus ) et 5 autres personnes aiment ça.

–

Rogue est passé de « c'est compliqué » à « célibataire ».

Bobby « Iceman » Drake, Kitty Pryde, Piotr Rasputin ( Colossus ) et 38 autres personnes aiment ça.

John « Pyro » Allerdyce a commenté : Sortez le champaaaaaaagne !

Rogue a commenté : Cache ta joie.

John « Pyro » Allerdyce a commenté : Je vais me gêner. Personne ne pouvait le blairer de toute façon

Bobby « Iceman » Drake aime ça.

John « Pyro » Allerdyce a commenté : Et pour Bobby c'est champonyyyyy !

Bobby « Iceman » Drake a commenté : La ferme, John. Tu deviens juste lourd.

Rogue aime ça.

John « Pyro » Allerdyce a commenté : Alors, toi aussi, tu t'y mets ?!

–

John « Pyro » Allerdyce s'appelle désormais Pyro « La ferme » Allerdyce.

–

 **II – Le Pyro qui avait pris feu**

Kurt Wagner ( The Nightcrrrawler ) a ajouté de nouvelles photos à l'album « Frühlingparty » avec Pyro « La ferme » Allerdyce, Bobby « Iceman » Drake, Rogue et 7 autres personnes.

Kitty Pryde et Jubi-Lee aiment ça.

Rogue a commenté : Rajoutes-en une couche. Comme si ce n'était pas suffisant.

Kurt Wagner ( The Nightcrrrawler ) a commenté : J'ai remarqué que des tensions étaient apparues au sein de l'équipe. Je voulais juste vous rappeler que c'était bête.

–

Pyro « La ferme » Allerdyce a commenté une photo : C'est. Quoi. Ça.

Rogue, Kitty Pryde, Piotr Rasputin ( Colossus ) et 23 autres personnes aiment ça.

Rogue a commenté : Tu étais tellement bourré, tu ne dois plus te rappeler de tout ce que tu as fait.

Kitty Pryde a commenté : Tu m'as demandée en mariage.

Jubi-Lee a commenté : Moi aussi.

Piotr Rasputin ( Colossus ) a commenté : Tu voulais que je sois demoiselle d'honneur.

Bobby « Iceman » Drake a commenté : Au final, tu as préféré le témoin.

Pyro « La ferme » Allerdyce a commenté : Pourquoi personne ne m'en a parlé ?! Bobby, pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?!

Bobby « Iceman » Drake a commenté : Tu étais tellement bourré, je n'ai pas jugé utile de le faire. Et puis, ce n'est pas la première fois que tu es tactile quand tu es bourré.

Pyro « La ferme » Allerdyce a commenté : Mais quand même ! Ça ne va pas aussi loin d'habitude ! Je suis vraiment désolé.

Bobby « Iceman » Drake a commenté : Ce n'est rien.

Piotr Rasputin ( Colossus ) a commenté : Ce n'est pas grave.

Kitty Pryde a commenté : On ne t'en veut pas.

Jubi-Lee : T'inquiètes pas !

Warren Kenneth Worthington III : Ne t'en fais pas.

Pyro « La ferme » Allerdyce a commenté : Ai-je fait tant de victimes ?!

Kitty Pryde a commenté : Tu es TRES tactile quand tu es bourré.

Rogue a commenté : Est-ce un rêve ? John vient-il vraiment de s'excuser ?

–

Pyro « La ferme » Allerdyce a rejoint les groupes : J'ai le feu au derrière, J'suis une vraie chaudière et un autre groupe.

Bobby « Iceman » Drake aime ça.

Rogue a commenté : Oh mon dieu. Aucun pour rattraper l'autre.

Jean Grey, Storm, Kitty Pryde et 17 autres personnes aiment ça.

Bobby « Iceman » Drake a commenté : En même temps, je ne fais qu'attester la vérité. C'EST une chaudière.

Pyro « La ferme » Allerdyce aime ça.

Pyro « La ferme » Allerdyce a commenté : J'hallucine, Rogue, tu viens enfin reconnaître mon statut d'être supérieur.

–

Pyro « La ferme » Allerdyce s'appelle désormais Pyro « Divin » Allerdyce.

Bobby « Iceman » Drake aime ça.

Bobby « Iceman » Drake a commenté : Tout est dit.

Pyro « Divin » Allerdyce aime ça.

Pyro « Diven » Allerdyce a commenté : Bobby, il n'y a que toi pour me comprendre.

Bobby « Iceman » Drake a commenté : Toujours.

Rogue a commenté : Que quelqu'un les arrête.

Kitty Pryde, Jubi-Lee, Piotr Rasputin ( Colossus ) et 15 autres personnes aiment ça.

–

Bobby « Iceman » Drake a publié un nouveau statut : J'avais oublié à quel point les entraînements pouvaient être crevants. * fatigué *

Kitty Pryde, Pyro « Divin » Allerdyce, Rogue et 4 autres personnes aiment ça.

Pyro « Divin » Allerdyce a commenté : Et tu as de la chance de ne pas suer ! Rogue, elle, était trempée !

Rogue a commenté : À qui la faute ?! Tu es une vraie fournaise !

Kitty Pryde, Piotr Rasputin ( Colossus ), Jubi-Lee et 3 autres personnes aiment ça.

Pyro « Divin » Allerdyce a commenté : Je n'y peux rien, c'est dans ma nature. Je donne chaud et j'attire inévitablement.

Bobby « Iceman » Drake aime ça.

Rogue a commenté : …

–

Pyro « Divin » Allerdyce a rejoint le groupe : Les cours de physique c'est comme les _Homo Sapiens_ , moins tu les vois, mieux tu te portes.

Bobby « Iceman » Drake a commenté : Hank va voir que tu n'es pas là …

Pyro « Divin » Allerdyce a commenté : M'en fous. J'avais un rencart.

–

Pyro « Divin » Allerdyce s'appelle désormais John « Pyro » Allerdyce.

Bobby « Iceman » Drake aime ça.

Bobby « Iceman » Drake a commenté : Rien ne vaut l'original.

John « Pyro » Allerdyce aime ça.

Rogue a commenté : Il est enfin redescendu sur Terre.

John « Pyro » Allerdyce a commenté : Je suis bon, je viens apporter ma sagesse pour vous éclairer, pauvres mortels que vous êtes.

Bobby « Iceman » Drake aime ça.

Rogue a commenté : Internez-les avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

John « Pyro » Allerdyce et Bobby « Iceman » Drake aiment ça.

John « Pyro » Allerdyce a commenté : Pas sans toi, Rogue. JAMAIS SANS TOI !

Bobby « Iceman » Drake aime ça.

Bobby « Iceman » Drake a commenté : T'es notre mascotte.

John « Pyro » Allerdyce, Piotr Rasputin ( Colossus ), Kitty Pryde et 15 autres personnes aiment ça.

Rogue a commenté : VOUS LES ENCOURAGEZ !

–

John « Pyro » Allerdyce est passé de « dans une relation libre » à « veuf ».

Bobby « Iceman » Drake, Kitty Pryde, Jubi-Lee et 33 autres personnes aiment ça.

Bobby « Iceman » Drake a commenté : Tu as un sacré succès.

John « Pyro » Allerdyce, Piotr Rasputin ( Colossus ) et Kurt Wagner ( The Nightcrrrawler ) aiment ça.

John « Pyro » Allerdyce : Tu resteras quand même le number one dans mon cœur. Keur keur love.

Bobby « Iceman » Drake et Kitty Pryde aiment ça.

Rogue a commenté : En fait, tu es une mante religieuse. Tu tues toutes les pauvres âmes qui ont le malheur d'accepter un rencard avec toi.

Jubi-Lee, Kitty Pryde, Piotr Rasputin ( Colossus ) et 16 autres personnes aiment ça

John « Pyro » Allerdyce a commenté : J'ai toujours faim. Après.

Piotr Rasputin ( Colossus ), Kitty Pryde, Wolverine et 10 autres personnes aiment ça.

Bobby « Iceman » Drake a commenté : Je confirme.

Kitty Pryde, Jubi-Lee, Piotr Rasputin ( Colossus ) et 45 autres personnes aiment ça.

Bobby « Iceman » Drake a commenté : Euh … ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez.

Kitty Pryde a commenté : Trop tard.

–

 **III – Le Pyro qui s'était lâché**

John « Pyro » Allerdyce, Rogue, Kitty Pryde et 22 autres personnes participent à l'évènement : Une dernière soirée avant les exams.

John « Pyro » Allerdyce a commenté : Ça va envoyer du pâté.

Bobby « Iceman » Drake et Kitty Pryde aiment ça.

Kitty Pryde a commenté : Tu vas encore finir pété.

Bobby « Iceman » Drake et John « Pyro » Allerdyce aiment ça.

John « Pyro » Allerdyce a commenté : J'y compte bien !

Bobby « Iceman » Drake aime ça.

Rogue a commenté : J'espère que tu vas te tenir à carreau.

Jubi-Lee, Piotr Rasputin ( Colossus ), Warren Kenneth Worthington III et 9 autres personnes aiment ça.

John « Pyro » Allerdyce a commenté : J'espère que tu appliqueras tes conseils.

Bobby « Iceman » Drake aime ça.

–

Wolverine, Jean Grey, Dr. Henry « Hank » McCoy et 3 autres personnes participent à l'évènement : Une dernière soirée avant les exams.

John « Pyro » Allerdyce a commenté : QUI A OSE LES INVITER ? BOBBY ? TU N'AS QUAND MEME PAS FAIT CA ?

Piotr Rasputin ( Colossus ), Kitty Pryde, Jubi-Lee et 7 autres personnes aiment ça.

Jean Grey a commenté : Nous payons, nous participons.

Storm et Scott Summers ( Cyclops ) aiment ça.

Storm a commenté : D'autant plus que, pour une fois, nous serons présents.

Scott Summers ( Cyclops ) et Jean Grey aiment ça.

John « Pyro » Allerdyce a commenté : …

–

Gambit ( Remy LeBeau ) participe à l'évènement : Une dernière soirée avant les exams.

Rogue aime ça.

John « Pyro » Allerdyce a commenté : POUQUOI TANT DE SOUFFRANCE EN CE BAS MONDE ?!

Bobby « Iceman » Drake aime ça.

Bobby « Iceman » Drake a commenté : J'approuve.

Rogue a commenté : Occupez-vous de vos fesses.

John « Pyro » Allerdyce et Bobby « Iceman » Drake aiment ça.

Bobby « Iceman » Drake a commenté : Ah ben … on n'a pas attendu que tu nous le dises pour le faire.

Kitty Pryde, Jubi-Lee, Piotr Rasputin ( Colossus ) et 17 autres personnes aiment ça.

Bobby « Iceman » Drake a commenté : Non, mais … ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

Kitty Pryde a commenté : Trop tard ( bis ).

Bobby « Iceman » Drake a commenté : Oh, et puis merde.

–

Bobby « Iceman » Drake a publié 6 nouvelles photos dans l'album : A Team Of Ice and Fire.

Bobby « Iceman » Drake a identifié John « Pyro » Allerdyce et Rogue dans l'album : A Team Of Ice and Fire.

John « Pyro » Allerdyce aime ça.

John « Pyro » Allerdyce a commenté : Putain, comme on est beau. Comme je nous aime.

Bobby « Iceman » Drake aime ça.

Rogue a commenté : La tête que j'ai sur les photos … Vous êtes vraiment deux enfoirés.

Kitty Pryde, Piotr Rasputin ( Colossus ), Wolverine et 50 autres personnes aiment ça.

John « Pyro » Allerdyce a commenté : Voici donc un autre point sur lequel tous les X-Men sont d'accord. Je suis tellement heureux d'être le noyau dur de notre équipe, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point. * pleure *

Bobby « Iceman » Drake aime ça.

Rogue a commenté : Vous avez de la chance que je vous aime.

Bobby « Iceman » Drake et John « Pyro » Allerdyce aiment ça.

John « Pyro » Allerdyce a commenté : Ai-je bien entendu ? Rogue a-t-elle bien dit qu'elle nous aimait ? Je crois que je vais VRAIMENT pleurer. C'est trop d'émotions d'un coup.

Bobby « Iceman » Drake aime ça.

–

Storm, Jean Grey, Scott Summers ( Cyclops ) et 7 autres personnes ont été identifiées dans l'album de Kurt Wagner ( The Nightcrrrawler ) : Une dernière soirée avant les exams.

John « Pyro » Allerdyce, Bobby « Iceman » Drake, Kitty Pryde et 88 autres personnes aiment ça.

Scott Sumers ( Cyclops ) a commenté : Je suis prêt à augmenter ta moyenne d'un demi point si tu retires ces photos de ton plein gré.

Kurt Wagner ( The Nightcrrraawler ), Kitty Pryde, Piotr Rasputin ( Colossus ) et 23 autres personnes aiment ça.

Jean Grey a commenté : Je suis prête à augmenter ta moyenne d'un point si tu laisses ces photos où elles sont.

Wolverine, Storm, John et 55 autres personnes aiment ça.

Scott Summers ( Cyclops ) a commenté : Je vois …

Wolverine a commenté : À ta place, je n'en serais pas si sûr.

John « Pyro » Allerdyce, Bobby « Iceman » Drake, Rogue et 65 autres personnes aiment ça.

Jean Grey a commenté : Il fallait être plus généreux avec tes élèves, au moins avec les verres que tu servais.

John « Pyro » Allerdyce, Bobby « Iceman » Drake, Storm et 14 autres personnes aiment ça.

–

John « Pyro » Allerdyce, Bobby « Iceman » Drake, Jubi-Lee et 18 autres personnes ont été identifiées dans l'album de Kurt Wagner ( The Nightcrrrawler ) : Une dernière soirée avant les exams.

Rogue, Kitty Pryde, Jubi-Lee et 45 autres personnes aiment ça.

Rogue a commenté : Je ris tellement fort.

Kitty Pryde, Piotr Rasputin ( Colossus ), Jubi-Lee et 17 autres personnes aiment ça.

Kitty Pryde a commenté : Nous rions tous très forts.

Rogue a commenté : On a atteint des sommets de conneries, là. Je ne pensais même pas qu'ils en étaient capables.

John « Pyro » Allerdyce a commenté : Oh putain …

Rogue, Kitty Pryde, Piotr Rasputin ( Colossus ) et 15 autres personnes aiment ça.

Rogue a commenté : Cette fois-ci, c'est le témoin que tu as demandé en mariage.

Kitty Pryde et Jubi-Lee aiment ça.

Jubi-Lee a commenté : Tellement d'amour entre eux, ça m'éblouit.

Rogue, Kitty Pryde, Piotr Rasputin ( Colossus ) et 25 autres personnes aiment ça.

Kitty Pryde a commenté : Ils sont choux.

Rogue et Jubi-Lee aiment ça.

–

Kitty Pryde est passée de « célibataire » à « en couple ».

Rogue, Jubi-Lee, Piotr Rasputin ( Colossus ) et 35 autres personnes aiment ça.

Kitty Pryde est désormais en couple avec Piotr Rasputin ( Colossus ).

Piotr Rasputin ( Colossus ), Jubi-Lee, Jean Grey et 60 autres personnes aiment ça.

–

Bobby « Iceman » Drake a posté un nouveau statut : Mon crâne est en feu. La fin du monde est proche.

Rogue, Kitty Pryde, Wolverine et 23 autres personnes aiment ça.

Rogue a commenté : Ça, tu peux le dire.

Kitty Pryde et Jubi-Lee aiment ça.

Jubi-Lee a commenté : Et, à mon avis, il n'y a pas que ton crâne qui est en feu.

Rogue, Kitty Pryde et John « Pyro » Allerdyce aiment ça.

–

Rogue est passé de « célibataire » à « en couple ».

Gambit ( Remy LeBeau ), John « Pyro » Allerdyce et Bobby « Iceman » Drake aiment ça.

–

Rogue a publié sur le mur de John « Pyro » Allerdyce : T'es pas si nul, finalement.

Bobby « Iceman » Drake aime ça.

John « Pyro » Allerdyce a commenté : Ça reste encore à voir.

Rogue a commenté : C'est tout vu.

Rogue a commenté : Merci quand même.

John « Pyro » Allerdyce a commenté : C'est normal.

–

 **IV – Le Pyro qui s'était lancé.**

Bobby « Iceman » Drake a posté un nouveau statut : Les révisions se terminent. La torture débute.

Kitty Pryde, Jubi-Lee, Piotr Rasputin ( Colossus ) et 23 autres personnes aiment ça.

Storm a commenté : Ne vous plaignez pas, j'ai été gentille cette année.

Jean Grey et Dr. Henry « Hank » McCoy aiment ça.

Bobby « Iceman » Drake a commenté : Comme l'année dernière …

Jubi-Lee, Rogue, Piotr Rasputin ( Colossus ) et 10 autres personnes aiment ça.

Storm a commenté : Je ne fais malheureusement pas le même cadeau tous les ans.

Jean Grey aime ça.

–

John « Pyro » Allerdyce a posté un nouveau statut : La physique aura eu raison de moi.

Bobby « Iceman » Drake et Rogue aiment ça.

Dr. Henry « Hank » McCoy a commenté : Si tu t'étais donné la peine de suivre tous mes cours, le résultat aurait sans doute été très différent.

Jean Grey, Storm, Scott Summers ( Cyclops ) et 21 autres personnes aiment ça.

John « Pyro » Allerdyce a commenté : Parce que tu as déjà corrigé ma copie ?

Dr. Henry « Hank » McCoy a commenté : Elle n'était malheureusement pas bien longue …

–

Kitty Pryde a posté un nouveau statut : Les exams terminés. En attente des résultats. Plutôt confiante !

Jean Grey, Storm, Piotr Rasputin ( Colossus ) et 15 autres personnes aiment ça.

–

Jean Grey a posté un nouveau statut : Des horreurs, encore des horreurs, toujours des horreurs.

Scott Summers ( Cyclops ), Storm, Dr. Henry « Hank » McCoy et 8 autres personnes aiment ça.

Bobby « Iceman » Drake a commenté : Ça, ça sent pas bon.

–

Storm a posté un nouveau statut : Je demande trois à quatre pages, je me retrouve avec un pavé de vingt pages. Des envies de meurtre.

Jean Grey aime ça.

John « Pyro » Allerdyce a commenté : Je suis sûr que tu râles avant même d'avoir jeté un coup d'œil à mon chef d'œuvre !

Bobby « Iceman » Drake et Rogue aiment ça.

–

Bobby « Iceman » Drake a posté un nouveau statut : Les résultats arrivent demain. * tremble *

–

Bobby « Iceman » Drake a posté un nouveau statut : N'a jamais aussi bien dormi. Les résultats n'ont finalement plus tant d'importance.

John « Pyro » Allerdyce et Rogue aiment ça.

John « Pyro » Allerdyce a commenté : Tu vas gérer, comme d'habitude.

Rogue, Kitty Pryde, Piotr Rasputin ( Colossus ) et une autre personne aiment ça.

–

Kitty Pryde a posté un nouveau statut : Encore mieux que ce que j'espérais !

Piotr Rasputin ( Colossus ), Bobby « Iceman » Drake, Rogue et 20 autres personnes aiment ça.

–

Bobby « Iceman » Drake a posté un nouveau statut : OUF.

John « Pyro » Allerdyce, Kitty Pryde, Rogue et 15 autres personnes aiment ça.

John « Pyro » Allerdyce a commenté : Je te l'avais dit. Tous les ans c'est la même chose. Tu t'inquiètes pour rien.

Bobby « Iceman » Drake a commenté : Mais on ne peut pas trop savoir. ( merci )

–

John « Pyro » Allerdyce a posté un nouveau statut : Chaque année je me surpasse en littérature.

Bobby « Iceman » Drake, Kitty Pryde, Rogue et 7 autres personnes aiment ça.

Kitty Pryde a commenté : Je te félicite. Très sincèrement.

Bobby « Iceman » Drake et Rogue aiment ça.

Dr. Henry « Hank » McCoy a commenté : Chaque année tu dépasses ta bêtise en physique.

Storm, Jean Grey, Scott Summers ( Cyclops ) et 4 autres personnes aiment ça.

John « Pyro » Allerdyce a commenté : Je défie toutes les lois. Je n'y peux rien.

Bobby « Iceman » Drake aime ça.

–

Bobby « Iceman » Drake a posté une nouvelle photo dans l'album : A Team Of Ice and Fire.

Bobby « Iceman » Drake a identifié John « Pyro » Allerdyce.

Rogue, Kitty Pryde, Piotr Rasputin ( Colossus ) et 30 autres personnes aiment ça.

Rogue a commenté : Vous me lâcherez peut-être ENFIN les baskets.

John « Pyro » Allerdyce a commenté : Jamais, te faire chier c'est notre passe-temps favori.

Bobby « Iceman » Drake aime ça.

Bobby « Iceman » Drake a commenté : Tu resteras toujours notre mascotte.

John « Pyro » Allerdyce aime ça.

–

Bobby « Iceman » Drake est passé de « célibataire » à « en couple ».

Rogue, Kitty Pryde, Jubi-Lee et 35 autres personnes aiment ça.

John « Pyro » Allerdyce a commenté : Si je ne connaissais pas la personne, j'en serais jaloux.

Bobby « Iceman » Drake, Rogue, Kitty Pryde et 2 autres personnes aiment ça.

–

Bobby « Iceman » Drake a posté une nouvelle photo dans l'album : A Team Of Ice and Fire.

Bobby « Iceman » Drake a identifié John « Pyro » Allerdyce.

Bobby « Iceman » Drake a ajouté une légende : A Kiss Of Ice and Fire.

John « Pyro » Allerdyce a commenté : Keur keur love.

Rogue a commenté : Pitié. Voilà qu'ils deviennent niais.

Bobby « Iceman » Drake et John « Pyro » Allerdyce aiment ça.

John « Pyro » Allerdyce a commenté : Il y a trop d'amour entre nous. Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

Bobby « Iceman » Drake aime ça.

–

John « Pyro » Allerdyce est passé de « veuf » à « en couple ».

Bobby « Iceman » Drake, Rogue, Jubi-Lee et 21 autres personnes aiment ça.

Bobby « Iceman » Drake a commenté : J'espère que tu ne mangeras pas tout de suite ton nouveau rencart.

John « Pyro » Allerdyce aime ça.

John « Pyro » Allerdyce a commenté : Ça dépend ce que tu entends par manger.

Bobby « Iceman » Drake aime ça.

Rogue a commenté : S'IL VOUS PLAIT ! CETTE CONVERSATION N'EST PAS PRIVEE ! EPARGNEZ-NOUS VOS HORREURS !

Kitty Pryde, Piotr Rasputin ( Colossus ), Jubi-Lee et 32 autres personnes aiment ça.

–

John « Pyro » Allerdyce est désormais en couple avec Bobby « Iceman » Drake.

Rogue, Kitty Pryde, Piotr Rasputin ( Colossus ) et 65 autres personnes aiment ça.

John « Pyro » Allerdyce a commenté : J'ai laissé durer le suspens un moment … mais ça a été plus fort que moi. Finalement, on aura vraiment tous su les mettre d'accord.

Bobby « Iceman » Drake aime ça.


End file.
